


Close Calls

by Gyger



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Tripkey, after canon, could be seen as just friendship but come on we all know theyre in love, monkey pov, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyger/pseuds/Gyger
Summary: Tripitaka tells the gang about the times when people found out about her real identity... That Affe guy was really just the worst, huh.





	Close Calls

They were three days’ travel away from Jade Mountain and a circle of light sheltered their little camp from the darkness. Tripitaka was looking after the fire, Sandy was putting up the tent, Pigsy was practicing playing a small string instrument, and Monkey was thinking.   
Everything just seemed so obvious now. Her eyes, her voice, the way she carried herself… Tripitaka wasn’t a munk, and she wasn’t a boy. Of course, none of that really mattered to Monkey, but it was a little frustrating to know she’d been able to keep a secret like that for so long without him noticing. Him! The great Monkey King! Either she was really lucky, a master manipulator, or he was really dense, and there was only one of those options that he felt comfortable with.  
Her eyes reflected the flames as she turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
“What?”   
“You’re staring,” said Pigsy.   
“And your face is journeying through emotions,” followed Sandy.   
“I was not staring!” he huffed. “I was just thinking. Tripitaka, did the scholar teach you probability manipulation? Did a spirit bless you with luck?”  
“Is this about what happened at the Jade Mountain?” Her brows furrowed and she crossed her arms. “You think I need couldn’t have done what I did without the help of some supernatural being?”  
“No! What? No! No, no, no, I know you’re braver and wiser than any of us. Your quick thinking saved us all. No.” Monkey hesitated; the last thing he wanted was to offend her. “But you did manage to keep your identity a secret for months while we were traveling together. I am curious how you did it.”  
“Oh.” Tripitaka avoided his gaze, instead focusing on tending the fire. “Maybe I was just lucky, if keeping a secret from your friends counts as luck… I had some close calls.”  
“When?” The word slipped out, rougher than intended. Monkey had been grabbed by an uncharacteristic urge to understand another person’s side of the story, and he needed to know what she had had to endure without him.   
“If you don’t mind talking about it, of course.” Pigsy shot Monkey a look.   
“No, I don’t wanna keep secrets anymore.” She sighed and looked at Monkey with those big brown eyes that made his belly feel funny. “Gwen knew. That night is hazy, but I think I gave her the letter from my mother. She kept my secret, and gave her life for me.” She swallowed. “Raxion took the letter and the demons used it to trick me… Sorry again, Sandy.”  
“It’s okay. I understand, Tripitaka.” They smiled at each other and Tripitaka continued.  
“I’m not sure, but think maybe Monica knew too… and back with the monkey-clan…” They locked eyes, and he knew they were recalling the same moment. That pitiful excuse for a knockoff Monkey King, standing before them with Tripitaka on a leash and telling him to kill her. Her eyes, begging him for forgiveness. He hadn’t thought about the fact that she’d had to spend hours alone with Affe, and it terrified him to his core.  
“Tripitaka.” He leaned forward and took her hand; it felt cold and clammy despite the heat, but soft against his own calloused skin. “What happened?”  
“A close call.” Her voice was almost a whisper. “He would have tortured you until you killed me. That, or… Or he…” She swallowed. “Affe drank the truth serum too. When he found out I was a girl, it excited him. He said he would make me his wife, then that he would kill me, since he didn’t want two people to be able to control the Monkey King. Like anyone could do that.” Tripitaka forced a smile, but Monkey didn’t return it. The scenario she described was worse than the world that awaited after the centuries in the mountain, worse than Davari’s betrayal, worse even than the memories of his master’s death. It made his blood boil.  
“Tripitaka.” Sandy took her other hand and squeezed it lightly. “We would never let that happen.”  
“No.” His voice was rough, but Tripitaka didn’t flinch. “Never.”   
“Thank you. And I know, I just…” She was interrupted as Monkey pulled her into a tight hug. It was something he’d denied himself for a long time, but her voice was weak, and her eyes were shiny, and self-control had never been his strong suit. He needed to reassure them both that despite everything, they were okay. They protected each other. Tripitaka seemed to understand, because she didn’t hesitate for long before hugging him back. A wet patch formed on his shoulder but he ignored it, knowing she wanted him to; their leader wouldn’t want them to see her cry.   
The moment was ruined as Pigsy coughed. Monkey became suddenly aware of how long he’d been holding her and he jumped away, a blush he’d never acknowledge forming on his cheeks.   
“Anyway,” Pigsy began, “All’s well that ends well, right? We all saw Affe’s guts, he can’t hurt anyone anymore.”  
Monkey spit on the ground. “Good for him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a fanfic writer but this stupid-ass show has ruined my life and I will do whatever I can to help establish a decent fandom.   
> Also, Tripitaka needs to start acknowledging some of that trauma bc wowza, that moment where Affe says he wants to make her his wife/make Monkey kill her still haunts me.


End file.
